joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Megarunner
Summary He, The one. Was trained in natural speedrunning arts by ancient masters from 2000 time speedruns, Speedruns were no longer a trend in 2016 anymore and that's the reason megarunner is being trained. To bring back the name of speedruns, Freeing gamers from there meaningless shooter games, THEY MUST PLAY SHOOTER GAMES... FAST! The masters said. Megarunner hence will fulfill his goal but his speed has warped to a place called "Joke Battles Wiki" but will his speed make him out alive from such powerful beings? (Yes this is my OC) Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A (2nd Dimensional Character) I 1-A (Ran so fast he transcended into the fourth dimension and destroyed reality) I Somewhat "Beyond Beyond Tiers" with speedforce x infinite and unrestricted (Destroyed all and infinite suggsverses, memeverses, dimensions, universes, multiverses, hyperverses, omniverses, fanfiction, wanks in fiction, visual novels and battle wikis including joke battles but only 95% of it by running) Name: Megarunner Origin: Speedruns/Video Game Terms Gender: Confirmed Unknown (with male pronouns) Age: 14 Classification: Prince of Speedruns, Super Running Robot Powers and Abilities: Being Fast Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (His speed was so impossible to comprehend that it destroyed infinite existences. Flash can't describe a single word about that speed) Speed: Immeasurable (I) Impossible to Comprehend (not even beyond omnipresent begins to describe this) (I) Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond infinitexinfinite true True TRUE Absolute Omnipresence+++ (I) Beyond The Concept Of Unable to Comprehend (after training for 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years and has never aged.) (I) No words can describe such speed, Regardless if there made up or not. This speed is an unthinkable, unspeakable magnitude. Omnipresent only describes a -∞ of this speed (With speedforce and after being beyond the speedrun gods excluding the most fastest one) Lifting Strength: Pixels can't lift Striking Strength: True Infinity+ with the Pause-Unpause Glitch (His projectiles can last for infinity while time is frozen) Durability: Has a 10,000+ HP Bar by Hax and Game Mechanics mixed together Stamina: Pfft. Range: His buster shots can travel from omniverse to omniverse in a atomsecond Standard Equipment: Proto Shield, Ultimate Armor, Z-Saber. All hacked for some reason Intelligence: Enough to win a speedrun in 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds Weaknesses: Failing a perfect speedrun Notable Attacks/Techniques: ... Note: Even if megarunner is at full speed and 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years of training, Megarunner's masters are still faster then him. As the speedrunning gods, The ones that trained megarunner are currently beyond the concept of beyond the concept of unable to comprehend ''' '''Note 2: Megarunner CANNOT access his "ultimate power" which is beyond beyond tiers. in long text it is and quoted Beyond The Concept Of Beyond The Concept Of Tiers. Megarunner is restricted to 1-A while speed is still the same. The only way this power can be used is INFINITE++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ultimate speedrunning power trained by the most powerful speedrunning god, One that exceeds megarunner's speed. But HOWEVER, IT TAKES INFINITE YEARS Key: Before Becoming a Speedrunner (11-A) I Introduced to Speedrunning (1-A) I Ultimate Megarunner Races Notable Victories: Machspeed Flash Your average everyday omnipresent Sonic the Hedgehog (Seriously...) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Battles/Others Notable Victories: The-One-Above All, Kami Tenchi, Azazoth, Divine Presence, Yog Sothoth, The Presence, Suggsverse, The Primal Monitor and The Creator (A fully charged mega buster shot destroyed all of them at once) Notable Losses: Stalemates: Theme Song... and stuff Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Teenagers Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hax Category:Teleportation Users Category:Omnipresence Category:Tier ∞ Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond 0 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Stand User Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Mechas Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles